


loquacious (loh-KWEY-shuhs)  [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, they ran out of eyewitnesses who had actually <i>seen</i> the event and were down to the crackpots who wanted them to investigate what <i>exactly</i> the city was putting into their water and why the snowplows only plowed on the days before the Blackhawks lost. Ray flipped closed his notebook and called it a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loquacious (loh-KWEY-shuhs)  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [loquacious (loh-KWEY-shuhs)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39187) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/cfnq)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/loquacious-loh-kwey-shuhs) | 19.9 MB | 29:09


End file.
